The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (Chronologie der Entstehung)
Hinweis Dies ist eine provisorische Informationsseite über The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, dem Nachfolger zum . The Witcher 2 ist von CD Projekt RED noch nicht offiziell angekündigt worden. Die Fakten auf dieser Seite beruhen auf offizielle Stellungnahmen seitens der Entwickler. 350px|center|The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Video Trailer Am 17. September 2009 tauchte im Internet ein Video Trailer zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings auf, der die Fortsetzung zum ankündigte. Dieser Video Trailer war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt und wurde von einer undichten Stelle ohne Zustimmung von CD Projekt, bzw. CD Projekt RED veröffentlicht. Gezwungenermaßen mussten die Entwickler einräumen, dass es eine Fortsetzung zum erfolgreichen Rollenspiel geben wird. Dieses Video war vor einem halben Jahr erstellt worden und zeigt eine frühe Alpha Version des Nachfolgers. Momentan suchen die Entwickler einen neuen Publisher. Der Videotrailer war dazu vorgesehen, möglichen Publishern "The Witcher 2" vorzustellen. Da es keine offizielle Ankündigung zu der Fortsetzung gab, haben die Entwickler eine FAQ erstellt, die Antworten auf die brennendsten Fragen gibt. Handlung thumb|right|Geralt im Kampf gegen einen "Hexer-Assassinen" thumb|left|Ein Attentäter des Königs Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt lässt sich nur in groben Zügen eine Handlung erstellen, die wahrscheinlich teilweise in Kaedwen spielen wird. Im Mittelpunkt wird eine geheimnisvolle Gruppe von Hexer Attentäter stehen. The Witcher 2 FAQ The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings leaked video FAQ, 23. September 2009 *'Wird im durchgesickerten Trailer Video eine finale Version gezeigt, bzw. eine Version, die auf die endgültige Qualität schließen lässt?' Wie Adam (CD Projekt RED Geschäftsführer) bereits erwähnte, ist der Trailer gemacht worden, um eine sehr frühe Alpha Version von The Witcher 2 vorzustellen. Daher präsentieren die Ausschnitte nicht die finale Qualität des Spiels in welcher Hinsicht auch immer. Ursprünglich war der Trailer vor sechs Monaten gemacht worden, um das Spiel möglichen Publishern vorzustellen. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich viel geändert. Darüber hinaus berührt der Trailer nicht die Hauptaspekte, nämlich die Geschichte. Wir haben unsere gesamten Bemühungen investiert, um eine noch spannendere und fesselndere Geschichte zu erzählen, um unseren Fans genau das zu geben, was sie erwarten. *'Mir gefällt Geralts Stimme nicht. Sind das die Sprachausgaben für die finale Version?' Viele von euch waren beunruhigt über die Qualität der Synchronsprecher sowie die neuen Stimmen der Hauptcharaktere, als sie den Trailer gesehen hatten. Es macht uns stolz zu hören, unsere Mitarbeiter würden die englische Muttersprache so gut beherrschen, dass einige von euch annehmen, die Sprecher werden in der finalen Version zu hören sein. Nun gut, wir haben nicht vor, ein weiteres RED Unternehmen zu gründen, das englische Filme und Spiele in der Muttersprache für die jeweiligen internationalen Sprachausgaben bespricht und auf Muttersprachler aus dem betreffenden Land verzichtet. Keine Sorge, wir bleiben bei dem, was wir können. Die Sprecher erscheinen nicht in der finalen Version, sie sind nur für dieses Video zum Einsatz gekommen. Übrigens – mir gefällt Geralts Stimme in dem Trailer auch nicht. *'Werden die Entwickler ersten Teil bei The Witcher 2 wieder dabei sein?' The Witcher 2 wird von dem gleichen Team entwickelt, das für den ersten Teil verantwortlich war mit einigen kleinen Änderungen (etwas mehr als 50 Leute vom alten Team sind noch dabei). Es stimmt, dass einige Einsparungen im Bereich Entwicklung bei CD Projekt gemacht wurden, aber das betrifft mehr jene, die an The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf gearbeitet haben, das auf Eis gelegt wurde. *'Steht ein Veröffentlichungstermin fest?' Wir haben uns noch nicht auf ein Veröffentlichungsdatum festgelegt. Wir werden den Termin bekannt geben, wenn wir den zukünftigen Publisher vorstellen. Bitte erwartet das Spiel nicht in naher Zukunft. The Witcher 2 befindet sich noch tief in der Entwicklungsphase und da das Spiel sehr umfangreich und komplex sein wird, liegen noch viele, viele Arbeitsstunden vor uns. *'Wann bekommen wir mehr Material zum Spiel zu sehen?' Außer dieser FAQ haben wir vorerst kein weiteres Material, das wir bald vorstellen können. Ein offizieller Trailer und weiteres Material wird gemeinsam mit unserem zukünftigen Publisher erarbeitet und erscheinen. Das wird jedoch noch etwas dauern, sorry. * Welche Engine wird in The Witcher 2 verwendet? Die Aurora Engine wird für die Fortsetzung nicht mehr verwendet. Wir haben eine Engine entwickelt, die genau dem entspricht, wie wir unsere Spiele mit den dazugehörigen Features entwickeln wollen. Die neue Engine ist voll skalierbar und, einfach erste Sahne. Wir glauben, mit dieser Engine werden wir all die Hürden und technischen Einschränkungen vermeiden, auf die wir im ersten Witcher gestoßen sind. Die genauen Details und Features der Engine werden wir nach der offiziellen Ankündigung bekannt geben. *'Für welche Plattform wird The Witcher 2 erscheinen?' The Witcher 2 wird auf jeden Fall für den PC erscheinen, so viel steht fest. Wir wollen jedoch auch eine Konsolenversion entwickeln. Weitere Einzelheiten hierzu kommen nach der offiziellen Ankündigung des Spiels. Ein abschließendes Wort noch. Trotz der Tatsache, dass wir nicht wollten, dass dieser Trailer veröffentlicht wurde, macht es uns sehr glücklich zu sehen, wie groß das Interesse daran ist. Wie gehabt, wir werden alles so gut wie möglich machen, um euch nicht zu enttäuschen. Vielen Dank. Stay tuned! Tom Gop Senior Producer, CD Projekt RED Update Am 1. Oktober gab Projektleiter Adam Badowski von CD Projekt RED ein Interview für GameSpot, um die amerikanische Witcher Community relevante Informationen zu geben. * Vollständiges englisches Interview * Deutsche Zusammenfassung Kategorie:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings en:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings hu:The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings